Geeker Pan
by Naughty Luce
Summary: OS. Heero/Duo. Geeker Pan à la recherche du secret du bonheur.


Genre : romaaance, comédie  
Couple : Duo/Heero  
Disclaimer : rien namoi.  
Note de l'auteur : **Pour Pitchoune Naus (elle m'a remotivé à finir ce truc… je sais pas si il faut la remercier en fait XD Ca devrait être interdit de pondre quelque chose comme ça !), pour faire fuir la méchante otite :p**

Note 2 : **Vous avez deviné, je ne suis toujours pas contente avec ce que j'écris XD Très brouillon, certains passages sont trop long, d'autres sont trop court… bref, c'est comme ça quand on entretient pas le matériel :p**

* * *

**Geeker Pan**

-Me regarde pas comme ça, ça me fait peur.

-Tu as peur de quoi ? Que je me jette sur toi ou que je me jette pas sur toi ?

-J'ai peur que ça soit moi qui me jette sur toi.

-Tiens donc… Heero Yuy perdrait son self-control.

-C'est plutôt le self que je vais contrôler. Et le self, c'est toi. Je vais te manger.

-Nope, c'est pas l'heure.

o

Quand je l'ai connu, j'ai tout de suite cru qu'il sortait direct d'un manga.

Ce mec c'était une blague, un gros cliché, un truc irréel. Je me suis foutu de sa gueule mais il l'a même pas remarqué.

Il avait un débardeur vert caca d'oie mal taillé, un spandex noir hors sujet, des shoes jaune qui faisaient pitié. Toute la panoplie pour passer à C'est Mon Choix « je ne supporte pas être normal, il faut que je sois complètement aliéné ».

Il se la jouait ptit soldat bien entraîné à tuer sans réfléchir et tirer sur tout ce qui bouge. Il a faillit flinguer la meuf qui vaut 10 mois de réservation à l'avance pour boire un thé avec elle et je vous raconte pas la galère et le prix pour lui serrer la main.

Il se la pétait avec son style j'ai une mission je dois sauver le monde, et les systèmes d'autodestruction c'était pas de l'option pour lui, c'était limite du fun.

Si la mission c'était pas du genre kamikaze ça l'intéressait pas, fallait toujours qu'il fasse tout à l'extrême. Sauter d'une falaise ? Ouais sans parachute facile. Se remettre un os en place ? No soucy, allez, en 2 secondes à mains nues !

Franchement au début j'ai cru qu'il était maso.

Ouais en fait il _l'était_ pour de vrai, attends vous en connaissez des mecs qui essayent de se libérer les poignets (alors qu'il sait que c'est pas possible) jusqu'à se les faire saigner sans que ça leur dérange ? « Moi monsieur je sais que je pourrais pas couper mes liens mais à défaut de ça je me coupe les veines, après tout je m'en fous ça se répare ».

o

-Y'a pas d'heure pour avoir faim. C'est physiologique, c'est tout.

-Ben t'attendra que le service ouvre, parce que là on est sensé bosser !

-Alors arrête de me regarder comme ça, parce qu'on dirait une tarte au citron qui cri « mangez-moi ».

-Quoi ? Tu me compares à une tarte ! C'est toi la tarte !

-Oui mais pas n'importe quelle tarte, une tarte… au citron, la meilleure !

-Non. Stop. C'est pas un bon compliment.

-Non ?

-Non.

-…

-…

-Un gland alors ?

o

Je le trouvais drôle, parce qu'il était dans son trip. Le pire que ça marchait presque tout le temps (presque…) et on a fini par gagner la guerre. Mais si je me suis lié d'amitié avec lui, c'est vraiment à cause de son style. Je me suis dis « avec lui, on va pas s'emmerder ».

Franchement, celui qui à 15 ans entre dans des bases militaires ultra protégées et qui fait tout péter, qui se fait exploser la tronche sans mourir, qui prend les soldats de 30 piges d'expérience pour des bleus, je dis : cool le mec. HYPER cool.

Ouais jme suis bien fendu la poire avec lui. Mais y'avait autre chose…

Un genre de fascination physico-virtuelle. Je suis pas mal geek aussi même si j'avoue que j'en suis pas à son stade et que je préfère bidouiller à la mécanique plutôt qu'au clavier.

Je sais pas, je peux pas expliquer, y'avait un truc. Il avait beau faire pitié avec ses vêtements à pleurer, avec sa façon d'agir de psychopathe, avec son caractère cartésien à tuer un math sup, il avait un truc. Encore que moi je pouvais parler avec mon costume de prêtre, mais moi j'ai une histoire. Lui c'était comme s'il en avait pas et qu'on lui avait pioché des vêtements pouraves parce qu'on était en manque d'imagination et qu'on y connaissait rien à la mode, juste pour le démarquer du lot et pour pas le faire défiler à poil.

Putain que oui, il avait un truc.

Sans déconner vous en connaissez beaucoup des types à 15 ans il mange pas pendant 4 jours, il dort une fois de temps en temps pour recharger ses batteries comme une machine, il a jamais froid avec son stand-sex et son débardeur distendu, il ne vit qu'avec un écran devant ses yeux, un détonateur dans une main et un flingue dans l'autre ?

Un genre de Peter Pan geek des temps modernes, Geeker Pan version R2D2 la guerre des étoiles.

Et par conséquent il n'a jamais grandi. Non, il était déjà adulte avant d'être môme.

o

-Hum… n'insiste pas, tu t'enfonces. Je t'assure !

-Ben non justement.

o

Il était doué, déjà, ça c'était un bon point. J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un de plus professionnel que lui. Il trouvait toujours la faille de l'ennemi. Ses plans on sait pas d'où il les sortait, mais il devait avoir une excroissance de cerveau quelque part dans son corps. Ses cheveux peut-être ? Vu la tignasse il devait avoir un cancer des cheveux qui le lui rendait bien.

Et à 15 ans il utilisait les armes comme un mec qui lace ses chaussures : un geste de la vie quotidienne.

J'crois qu'il était dingue des pétards. Les explosions, les feux d'artifices, tout ça, il avait un gros kiffe, ça devait pétiller dans son estomac quand il entendait des gros bruits de destruction. Ca devait lui faire la même sensation que quand tu fais les montagnes russes à Disneyland.

Son Disneyland à lui c'était les bases militaires. Limite il avait des étoiles dans les yeux dés qu'il en voyait une. La bande à Mickey c'était tous des Dingo déguisés en soldats mais c'était pas eux qui laissaient un autographe. L'autographe de Heero c'était quelques balles et un gros boum. Et après il finissait en beauté en se tirant dans son Wing Space Mountain.

Et puis à 15 ans c'était un hacker de malade. Plus geek t'es otaku. Il aurait pu tout laisser tomber, pirater des banques, partir sur une île paradisiaque pour oublier ce monde de fous et y rester toute sa vie en tant que multimilliardaire, mais il l'a pas fait. Il a risqué sa vie pour une paix pas tant prometteuse que ça, mais une paix.

J'avoue, pour moi c'était pas un être humain au début. A 15 piges il était plus fort que tous les autres hommes qui en avaient 20 de plus. Son corps était un corps de gamin de 15 ans, mais avec des muscles d'une personne de 35 et c'était moche, sérieux c'était pas beau à voir. Enfin moi c'était pas mon genre.

Il pouvait se prendre 4 balles, il pouvait recevoir des coups, il pouvait se casser une jambe, il pouvait perdre les litres de sang, il marchait encore après ça, normal. Dans son optique c'était tant que son cœur battait, lui aussi il pouvait se battre.

Il était complètement taré.

Et moi, pour Heero, je devais être le Joker. Je le faisais tellement chier avec son sérieux… c'est vrai, Why so serious ?

o

-Euh je crois que je préfèrerais être une tarte qu'un gland.

-Pour moi ça ne fait aucune différence, j'aime les deux.

-Eh ben… on n'a pas fini de t'éduquer le romantisme. Parce que si tu dis à une femme « tu es aussi délicieuse qu'un gland », je pense pas qu'elle le prenne bien.

-Pourquoi je dirais ça à une femme ?

-J'en sais rien, au cas où tu changes de bord sur le chemin.

-Tu te sous-estimes…

o

On a fait la paire. Entre Geeker Pan et moi le garçon perdu. Avant je faisais plus fée Clochette avec mes vêtements de cloche et ma tentative de leçon de vol quand je l'ai sauvé la première fois, mais je me suis reconverti. J'ai pas réussi à le faire voler, il s'est écrasé comme une merde en bas.

Curieusement il a bien voulu collaborer avec moi (il avait pas le choix en même temps… on était 5 sur le coup mais WuFei était simplement inabordable, Quatre pas son genre et Trowa déjà prit - avec Quatre -. Je vous parle pas des figurants : la schyzo, sa majesté le masque de fer après quand ils sont devenu les gentils, et encore moins des sirènes Hilde, Dorothy… moitié femmes moitié thons) et j'ai jamais plus apprécié bosser avec quelqu'un qu'avec lui.

Au début je faisais la convers tout seul. J'étais comme les autres, je valais ni plus ni moins.

Après il daignait me répondre. Il avait compris que j'étais dans le coup, alors fallait faire avec.

Et ensuite il me charriait, à sa façon. Genre quand il me traitait de crétin, il le pensait vraiment, mais il écoutait quand même les conseils du crétin.

A 17 ans rebelote. On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne. On s'est remit à bosser ensemble. Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. Le meilleur c'était nos folles nuits de piratage informatique. Tellement excitant.

Il avait pas tellement changé. Ou si, un peu. Il commençait à faire plus « normal ». A découvrir qu'il y avait pas que lui. Qu'il était pas superman et qu'il pouvait pas tout faire et être partout à la fois.

Ah, et puis il a changé de vêtements (alléluia !).

o

-Hey ! Combien de potes gays que j'ai eu avant la guerre (et qui sont pas mort pendant), je les ai retrouvé une décennie après, avec une femme et un gosse en cours ?

-Pendant la guerre on a tous un réflex de perpétuité de la race humaine.

-Ben non ! La preuve, toi, moi, Trowa, Quatre, WuFei…

-Pas moi.

-Euh… je veux pas te vexer mais… moi pendant la guerre j'ai surement du faire des gosses illégitimes.

-…

-… Pas toi ?

o

Ah bis, et y'avait Relena…

La princesse. Dans Disneyland y'a Cendrillon. Cendrelena quoi. Bon au départ elle était pas trop à plaindre avec sa limo rose et sa petite vie de bourge, mais elle était pas encore reine. Une vie de Cendrillon mais au niveau au dessus quand même. C'était juste une nénette inconnue que ses beaux-parents, même si eux ils étaient gentils, emprisonnaient dans une vie normale de bourge (la pauvre).

La fille qui maintenant vaut la paix. Je crois que le jour où elle mourra, les gens auront tellement peur qu'il y aura plus de morts par suicide que de morts sur le champ de bataille.

La fille qu'il a faillit flinguer. Celle qu'il pouvait pas saquer au début. Je vous ai pas raconté comment il l'a jeté toutes les fois où il pouvait ? C'était comique. Il devait y prendre du plaisir le salaud.

Remarque, elle aussi devait prendre du plaisir à se prendre ses vents, parce qu'entre lui et ses râteaux de la mort et elle qui lui demande carrément de la tuer…

Nan mais elle était conne. Elle aussi se donnait un genre, elle l'avait tout de suite vu que c'était ça qu'il kiffait. Et quand il a évolué, elle a évolué avec lui. Tout pour se rendre intéressante.

Bizarrement d'un coup il s'est mit à penser à elle n'importe quand, et à vouloir la sauver à tout moment.

Il attendait le moment où elle se ferait enlever pour la secourir comme un sprinter à son starting-block qui attend le coup de feu de la course.

o

-…

-Mais euh… c'était la guerre !

-Oui, c'est horrible la guerre.

-Oh ça va. Toi dans ce temps t'étais asexué. Tu peux pas comprendre.

-Tu sais quoi, ça me donne encore plus envie de rattraper ce temps perdu.

-Tu crois pas que tu l'as déjà assez rattrapé ?

-Pas dans le bureau.

o

Parce que la guerre s'est terminée. Je suis parti dans mon coin, il est parti dans le sien. J'ai supposé qu'il était parti bosser avec elle. Ce qu'il a fait.

Dans un premier temps.

Il était son garde du corps.

Sa boniche, quoi.

Elle, s'était l'impératrice suprême. Il pouvait même pas se la taper, fallait qu'il reste devant sa porte.

Oh si, il l'a fait… une fois. Je me souviens même s'il en n'a jamais parlé à quiconque. La presse l'a fait pour lui. Et ça a fait un de ses scandales… C'est simple, on a cru que c'était comme ça qu'il avait eu le poste le mieux payé à ses cotés.

Il a pas supporté la pression. Il a démissionné dans la semaine.

C'est drôle, tout le monde s'intéresse pas à la politique. Par contre la vie sexuelle des politiciens est un point détonateur des électeurs. Un faux pas et c'est le blâme, son programme tombe à l'eau.

Pour se protéger lui et elle aussi, il était obligé de partir. Rel l'a laissé s'en aller parce qu'elle s'était dit qu'une fois qu'il aurait coupé les ponts avec sa profession, il serait libre.

Ben non… ! Réfléchissez, elle reste jamais plus de 3 jours au même endroit… Et Geeker Pan n'est pas un toutou, au premier cri du coq il s'en va vers de nouvelles aventures.

Au final je sais même pas si elle l'a intéressé pour de vrai. Il était amoureux de la paix. Elle était le symbole de la paix. Il était amoureux d'elle.

Mais ce n'était qu'un symbole.

o

-Tu sais quoi ? Moi ça me donne pas tellement envie. Je fais peur aux stagiaires, j'aimerai garder cette position.

-_Toutes_ les positions que tu veux…

-Nan mais t'imagines y'en a un qui débarque ? Me voir complètement soumis, c'est hors de question !

-Je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver un chemin d'entente. Pourquoi tu me fuis ?

-Dégage !

-Tu ris à moitié, tu crois que tu es crédible ?

-Les six mètres d'espace entre toi et moi, ça c'est crédible.

o

Et puis au fur et à mesure que les mois passaient, il s'est aperçu que dans ce train-train de vie qu'il avait aidé à voir le jour, il avait pas de vie.

Sa présence n'était plus aussi utile qu'elle l'avait été les premiers mois de la paix.

Et il supportait plus de voir comment les journaux et la presse inventait une vie à l'impératrice alors qu'elle non plus n'en avait plus depuis longtemps.

Passer ses journées à se coiffer, se maquiller, s'habiller, voyager, discuter avec un ministre ici, signer une nouvelle loi par là, inaugurer tel bidule, bouffer à un buffet pour l'anniversaire de la commémoration de tel machin…

Tout était prévu des mois à l'avance.

Il a jamais couché avec elle, sauf la fois où il s'en ait prit plein la gueule, parce que y'avait pas de place sur le planning.

Cendrelena était devenue reine grâce à Geeker Pan. Sauf qu'ils étaient pas dans la même histoire, donc ça pouvait pas coller.

Et Cendrelena, ça ressemble à sans Relena.

o

-On a voyagé à travers l'univers entier… et tu me parles de six mètres d'espace ?

o

Au bout de 3 ans il a découvert que s'il se bougeait pas le fion maintenant, il allait devenir un fantôme pour de bon. Tic tac, le crocodile du temps finirait par le bouffer tout cru maintenant que y'avait pu de pirates.

Il a fallu qu'il se fasse harceler par tout le monde parce qu'il s'est trouvé une fois dans le lit de Rel. Le vase sur le gâteau qui fit déborder la cerise.

Il a fait des études. Fac plus master. 5 ans en tout.

Moi après la guerre j'avais ouvert une ferraillerie. Ca a pas marché. Je me suis accroché mais j'ai tout de suite vu que j'avais pas d'avenir non plus. J'ai pas eu le choix que de me lancer dans les études aussi, mais c'est parce que les Preventers m'ont retrouvé et qu'ils voulaient pas laisser à la tête d'une équipe un gosse de 18 ans qui n'est jamais allé au bout d'un semestre.

J'ai fais 5 ans aussi. Le minimum syndical mais moi comme lui on avait notre pass VIP. Quand on s'est revu, j'étais chez les Prev depuis deux ans.

Bordel c'est là que je me suis dis que j'avais un don pour repérer en avance les mecs qui en vaillent la peine.

o

-Heero, on est là pour bosser ! Pas pour jouer à chat-bite !

-Ca m'amuse de te voir courir dans le bureau en fait, j'ai l'impression de dresser un poney. En plus tu as laissé tomber la natte pour faire une queue de cheval avec tes cheveux.

-Un poney ? Chui un cheval sauvage oui ! Et chui monté pareil !

-Pardon, tu as raison. Un cheval sauvage. Flamme. Parce que tu es…

-Et j'ai laissé tombé la natte parce que ça sert à rien que je la fasse. Tu la défais tout le temps.

-C'est parce que j'aime ta crinière déployée.

o

A 15 et 17 ans c'était un ado en crise. Bon… sa crise n'est pas la même que celle des ados normaux mais c'en était une quand même. Le style vestimentaire trash cul-cul en fait partie, et c'est une erreur de parcours que beaucoup d'entre nous ont franchit.

A 25 ans c'était un homme, un vrai. Pas un individu de sexe masculin ! Attention, nuance, c'est pas la même chose ces deux choses ! Je vous fais pas de définition, mais sans aller jusqu'à dire qu'un homme un vrai c'est macho (c'est pas toujours vrai !), on peut dire qu'un homme un vrai c'est un mec que vous, pauvres mortels, vous ne voyez qu'à la TV.

Il était SOCIABLE. Oui, c'est dur à croire mais c'est vrai. Il a finalement compris qu'à prendre les gens pour de la merde, on le devenait.

Il se sapait enfin correctement. Fini les bouts de tissu du pauvre. Il a découvert que l'habit ne fait pas le moine mais un moine sans habits c'est encore pire. Faut pas dévoiler les choses qui choquent. On est pas obligé de s'habiller en Vestale pour cacher notre moitié de vie de tuerie, mais se fondre dans la masse des gens en costume pendant la semaine ou en jean le dimanche, c'est pas du luxe.

Son corps c'était plus celui d'une crevette qui se dope à la créatine, c'était un mannequin pour les pubs Abercrombie.

Je sais, j'ai pas des goûts de merde.

Même sa coiffure c'était plus la forêt Amazonienne (quoique… ça restait sauvage mais ça faisait sexy).

J'étais content de le revoir. Il était content de re-re-bosser avec moi.

Y'en a ça les aurait déprimé de devoir raccrocher avec un compagnon d'arme. Ca leur aurait rappelé les centaines de morts qu'ils ont commis. Les carnages qu'ils ont fais, les horreurs auxquels ils ont assisté, les heures à se morfondre en se demandant si c'était la dernière qu'il passaient.

Parce que pendant la guerre y'a que ça, la mort. La tristesse. La peur.

Nous on a vu autre chose.

On a vu la complicité.

On a vu le réconfort.

On a vu l'espoir.

Clair, on en a vu de toutes les couleurs, aussi.

Mais la couleur qu'il me reste, c'est celle de ses yeux.

o

-Bon, je retourne à mon bureau, mais tu t'approches pas de moi.

-Je peux m'approcher du bureau ?

-Tu retournes au tien aussi. C'est pas vrai, tu t'emmerdes aujourd'hui ? J'ai pris trop de stagiaires ?

-Tu as gagné, je retourne au mien.

-…

-… mais j'ai toujours faim.

-Crève.

-Et c'est moi qui manque de romantisme…

-Je veux dire… : j'ai la migraine mon amour.

-Je vais te masser les tempes alors.

-Si tu crois que je vais tomber dans le panneau…

-Rassis toi, promis je ne te retirerai pas ton élastique des cheveux.

-Non je me rassois pas. Et je te tournerai le dos encore moins !

o

Miss Monde continue son show. Mais sans lui derrière son dos.

Et il était devenu plus chaud que la colonie de Quatre.

Plus chaud que le feu des Indiens.

Geeker Pan, le mec que toutes les filles s'arrachent mais lui il s'en fout.

Parce qu'il est gay.

Si je l'avais pas vu venir, j'aurais continué à hanter les bars gays tous les week-ends.

Comment on s'est mit ensemble déjà ?

Ah oui…

C'est con mais je commençais à croire que tous mes signes lui passaient par-dessus la tête. Que notre complicité restait complicité amicale, et sans sous-entendus.

Et pourtant…

o

_« -Ca me fait combien de points ?_

_-Pardon ?_

_-On s'est fait 5 soirées pizza-bière devant des matchs de basket, 4 kartings, 3 week-ends randonnées à vélo, 2 sorties ciné, et je compte pas les nombreuses et inoubliables nuits de dossiers à finir, seuls avec la machine à café. Combien de points j'ai accumulé ?_

_-Combien de p… mais c'est pas le supermarché ! Tu crois que tu vas gagner quelque chose si t'as suffisamment de points ?_

_-J'aurais imaginé que si, pour me garder fidèle._

_-Attends… arrête moi si je me trompe, mais ce tu es en train de me faire là… c'est une blague de très mauvais goût, une déclaration foireuse, ou une invitation à une partie de baise ?_

_-Je dirais un peu des trois. Ca dépend ce qui t'arrange le plus._

_-Ooookaaayyy… t'es indécis ou c'est juste que tu t'en fous ?_

_-Je m'adapte._

_-C'est complètement hors-sujet._

_-Pas du tout. Je ne t'impose rien, je me contenterai de ce que tu veux bien me donner._

_-Et si jte dis va te faire foutre jte donnerai rien ?_

_-Eh bien au moins j'aurais essayé._

_-Trop cool. Maintenant je sais que mon meilleur ami est mon meilleur ami juste parce qu'il veut être assez proche de moi pour espérer me sauter._

_-Quand on se fait un resto ensemble… mais qu'il y a des personnes avec nous, ça compte ou pas ?_

_-Dis-toi qu'à chaque fois que tu me parles de points accumulés qui te permettraient de m'avoir dans ton pieu, t'en perds 10000000000. »_

o

Oh, il a bien du en perdre une centaine de milliards. Avant qu'il les rattrape tous en une seule nuit.

o

_-(voix haletante) Ca me fait combien de points, ça ?_

_-(voix encore plus haletante) Ta gueule !_

o

Quand t'en a marre de pas avoir de plan fixe et de tirer tes plans sur la comète, et qu'il y a une pauvre cloche qui te sert de meilleur ami qui te sonne pour que tu le remarques, tu cèdes. Même si franchement, avec son histoire de points il m'a vraiment presque complètement bloqué.

Allez je modifie un peu la vrai version des faits. Ca fait plus viril de dire « ouaiiiii chui un homme et jveux baiseeeeer ! N'importe qui n'importe où n'importe comment ! ».

Mais pour le comprendre lui, il a fallu que je me comprenne moi, d'abord. Ce que je voulais, pourquoi il m'attirait. Et pourquoi j'ai pas directement coopéré.

Je me l'avouais pas, mais le truc qu'il avait et qui faisait qu'il m'a fasciné dés le 1er instant où je l'ai vu… ben c'est LE truc.

Comment c'est pas compréhensible ?

Mais si, LE truc, qu'a LA personne de vos rêves. Vous voyez le topo ?

Et quand cette personne insinue qu'elle se contenterait d'une nuit de galipettes, ça fait pas toujours plaiz. « Ah ouais, je sers qu'à ça ? Je représente que ça pour toi ? »

o

Plus tard j'ai eu la confirmation par Hilde qui l'a su par WuFei à qui Sally avait parlé que Quatre lui avait dit en l'ayant apprit par Trowa à qui Heero se confiait toujours… qu'Heero était un gros naze.

La confirmation seulement, parce que je m'en étais douté avant.

Heero était le meilleur en informatique, en sport, en combat, il avait tous les atouts pour charmer n'importe qui… enfin bref, le meilleur en tout, mais c'était le plus lamentable en amour. Qui Lustucru ?

Ses points c'était juste une approche minable pour voir si j'étais intéressé. Et comme il savait que j'ai la boutade facile, ça passait. De peu ! Mais ça passait. Il sait quand je deviens sérieux, ce qui arrive rarement. Et vu mon air déconfis quand il me parlait de ses points, il s'était dit c'est pas gagné, mais c'est pas perdu non plu.

En même temps je le comprends. Moi, on a l'impression que je drague tout le monde… donc on sait pas ce que je veux. Et quand j'essaye de faire passer des messages, on se méfie toujours. Alors lui, il s'est adapté, pour pas se vautrer « Une blague, une partie de jambes en l'air, une relation sérieuse, je sais pas ce que tu veux mais ton choix sera le mien. ». Pas difficile le gars.

Pas difficile ou juste désespéré ?

Il aurait pu y mettre un peu de volonté ? Montrer qu'il tenait à moi ? Me prouver que j'étais l'homme de sa vie ?

Sous ses airs je-m'en-foutiste, je savais qu'il allait pas lâcher le morceau tant que je lui disais pas clairement « sérieux mec, t'as aucune chance. Arrête c'est hyper chiant. Ca serait dommage de gâcher notre amitié comme ça. ».

Pourquoi je lui ai fais continuer à espérer ? Parce que tout comme lui, je sais m'adapter. Et si un jour je craquais et qu'il pouvait toujours me donner une seule de ses nuits, une c'est mieux que rien alors j'aurais pris.

Sauf qu'un vendredi il s'est ramené au bureau avec 2 billets d'avion pour le week-end qui venait, sur le littoral parce que pendant 1 mois j'ai eu aucun week-end, j'avais taffé comme un malade pour noyer mon chagrin, le chagrin du mec qui en aime un autre mais l'autre veut seulement du sport de chambre.

o

_« -C'est quoi, ça ?_

_-C'est ta bouffée d'oxygène. Tu pars._

_-Quoi ? Tu délires ! Que dalle, je reste, j'ai pas que ça à faire !_

_-Tu prends l'avion ce soir. Donc tu rentres tout de suite chez toi et tu fais tes bagages._

_-Non mais ça va pas dans ta tête ? Et les dossiers ils vont se finir tous seuls ?_

_-Je m'en charge. T'as les yeux injectés de sang tellement tu manques de sommeil et de détente._

_-Rien à foutre, on me paye pas pour me détendre. Et c'est quoi ce 2__ème__ billet ? Tu croyais pouvoir trouver l'excuse pour m'avoir hein ?_

_-C'est le billet d'Une. Elle n'a pas confiance en toi et elle est d'accord avec moi pour que tu t'aères l'esprit. Elle passe le week-end avec toi._

o

J'ai cru que c'était une blague.

o

_-… QUOI ?_

_-Elle est bien consciente que ses employés ne sont pas des machines et le problème avec toi, c'est que tu ne te rends pas compte quand ta batterie fait une surchauffe._

_-Me détendre avec ma boss ? Mais je pourrais jamais !_

_-Elle veut que quelqu'un t'accompagne pour vérifier que tu ne travailles pas._

_-Ha ! Et je suis sûr que t'attends que je demande que ça soit toi !_

_-Absolument pas, et qui va faire tes dossiers ?_

_-…_

o

Tout pour que je le supplie, pour que je rampe devant lui afin qu'il prenne la place d'Une.

Mais j'ai pas cédé.

o

_-Maintenant, tu pars. »_

o

Il était quand même gonflé de m'imposer un week-end de détente alors que lui à dans sa jeunesse il savait même pas ce qu'était une balançoire.

C'était aussi humiliant de voir que lui il pouvait faire le marathon du boulot mais que moi, ah non !

Chais pas… peut-être que lui il se prend pas autant la tête que moi.

Je suis parti. Pas chez moi, mais dans le bureau d'Une.

o

_« -Une._

_-Maxwell. Non, je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. Le grand air marin nous fera du bien à tous les 2._

_-Je m'enchaînerai à mon bureau mais je ne partirai pas bordel de merde._

_-C'est à ça que je voulais en venir : vous êtes d'une acariâtreté insupportable quand vous ne fonctionnez qu'au café. La nuit c'est fait pour dormir._

_-C'est vous qui me donnez tout ce boulot !_

_-C'est vous qui refusez tous ces stagiaires._

_-Les stagiaires ça sert à rien. Ca sait rien, et ça glande rien._

_-Si vous prenez un peu de temps pour les former, ça serait très bénéfique pour tout le monde. Pour vous, vous auriez moins de travail. Pour les stagiaires, ils auraient plus d'expérience, et pour moi, j'aurais moins de plaintes de vos collègues. Parce que là, ils n'en peuvent plus. Ou alors prenez des vacances ! Mais vous les avez refusez !_

_-Mais j'ai pas envie de partir avec vous !_

_-Moi non plus Maxwell, moi non plus. Mais aux grands maux les grands remèdes. »_

o

Je suis revenu chercher mes affaires, en traînant mes bras par terre. Heero, qui partage mon bureau, a tout de suite vu comment j'étais pas enchanté de partir avec la boss.

Elle avait peut-être presque l'âge d'être ma mère mais cette sortie, pour les inconnus, illustrerait concrêtement la NON extinction du puma de l'Est Américain : les femmes cougar ne sont PAS en voie de disparition.

Un peu plus tard, chez moi, alors que je faisais ma valise comme un condamné à mort qui range ses affaires, Il a sonné à ma porte.

o

_« -Qu'est ce que tu veux, toi ? Toi qui as ruiné mon week-end. C'est ta faute si je pars avec Une, sale cafard._

_-Je me suis arrangé pour prendre sa place et pour te surveiller._

_-Genre. Tu savais bien que j'irais avec n'importe qui, même toi, pour pas aller avec elle. Ben si tu crois que tu me toucheras… tu l'as dans le cul._

o

Devant mes yeux et avec son regard le plus grave, il a déchiré un des billets d'avion, et m'a donné l'autre.

o

_-Je te fais __confiance__. »_

o

Et il m'a tourné le dos pour repartir avec un « Je ne plaisante pas quand je te dis que t'es au bout du rouleau. Et je profiterai de toi encore moins. Éclate-toi et repose-toi. ».

C'est là que j'ai compris que c'était un gros naze. Mais que moi aussi j'en étais un.

Il avait peut-être pas la capacité de me dire clairement que ce qu'il voulait de moi, c'était simplement… tout. Qu'il se souciait de moi et qu'à défaut de trouver comment se faire comprendre, il préférait que je me torture pas la tête.

Sinon il en aurait rien eu à foutre de mon point de vue et il serait parti avec moi. Pour pouvoir tenter sa chance au lit. Quand même, c'était la plus belle occasion. Je me mets à sa place, et si j'avais été intéressé que par le sexe, c'est ce que j'aurais fait.

Mais moi j'étais assez con pour pas avoir vu qu'au lieu de l'encourager à me le faire comprendre, je lui donnais des coups de pelles pour qu'il se plante.

Ptain le con… LES cons !

On est des mecs, pas des nanas, il allait pas se mettre à genoux en me récitant un poème. Comme il sait pas s'y prendre, il a essayé ce qui me fait marcher : la drôlerie.

Sauf que c'est un novice en la matière et qu'il s'est planté. Et que j'ai pas compris.

Lui ce qu'il a pas comprit, c'est que je lui courais après. Mais quand j'ai cru qu'il s'intéressait qu'à mon cul, j'ai été dégouté.

Nous sommes deux gros cons et deux gros nazes. Abonnés au club « j'attends ma déclaration du mec que j'aime qui viendra jamais mais j'espère encore ».

Pour le coup Geeker Pan fait plus Wendy.

Et moi en tant que garçon perdu… c'est clair, j'avais été à coté de la plaque : complètement paumé.

Ce vendredi soir, juste après le départ de l'avion… dans lequel je n'étais pas, je suis allé chez lui.

Pour lui dire qu'il pouvait me faire confiance mais que par esprit de contradiction et parce que je suis pas un assisté, j'ai pas pris leur vol.

Mais surtout que je toucherai pas un seul dossier du week-end.

o

_« -… Je te faisais confiance. Une va me démonter._

_-Pas si tu lui dis pas._

_-Ca te ferait bien plaisir de le faire à ma place._

_-Non._

_-Alors qu'est ce que tu fais ici si c'est pas pour te vanter que tu n'as pas pris l'avion ?_

_-T'es sensé me surveiller ce week-end… non ?_

_-Si… mais…_

_-Alors je me rends. Tu as gagné._

o

Et lui non plus.

o

_-C'était pas un jeu, Duo._

_-Je sais. /se rapproche/_

_-…_

_-Tu t'adaptes toujours ? /baiser du bout des lèvres/_

_-Finalement ça t'intéresse de savoir ? /mains sur les hanches/_

_-Oui… non. En fait je préfère que tu te taises. /bouche avalée/ »_

o

Valait mieux qu'il se taise oui, si c'était pour dire des trucs débiles de points et d'adaptation pour cacher un total manque de confiance en soi. C'était mignon au début ! Mais quand on en parle sérieusement, c'est niet.

Enfin je l'ai pris en mains (et bien en mains !) et je dois dire que je suis content de l'évolution.

Quand même, on était parti d'un branleur de clavier et de flingues qui avait un seul mot de vocabulaire, « hn » !

Bon pour ce qui est de la pratique au pieu je dois dire que quand je l'ai récupéré, j'avais rien à lui apprendre. Mais alors il a tellement eu personne dans sa vie qui l'a aimé pour ce qu'il est et non pas pour ce qu'il montre qu'il est, qu'il a toujours l'impression que du jour au lendemain je vais le lâcher (et puis y'avait aussi son humour qui laissait à désirer...).

Sauf que moi, ça fait un bout de temps que je le connais, que je sais ce qu'il a fait, que je sais comment il a changé, de quoi il est parti et à quoi il est arrivé.

o

-Qu'est ce que tu crois que t'es en train de faire ?

-Je t'ai capturé la taille et je te ramène vers moi.

-Ah ouais ? Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je vais pas me défendre ? Ou m'enfuir, ma spécialité ?

-Te défendre contre mes lèvres dans ton cou ? T'enfuir avec mes mains sur tes reins et sous ta chemise ? Je doute que tu y arrives.

-Forcément, si t'utilises les armes de destruction massive… j'ai plus qu'à capituler. Comme d'hab.

-J'aime bien ton parfum.

-Normal, c'est le tien.

-Il te va mieux qu'à moi.

-Oui mais c'est pas un glaçage pour la peau ! Laisse m'en.

-Je peux t'embrasser autre part ?

o

Les niaiseries d'un couple :)… c'est privé, vous saurez rien ! Ca sera votre pays imaginaire !

Heero il est pas compliqué au final, il a juste confiance en moi… mais pas en lui.

A part ça, qui a dit que l'amour c'est prise de tête ?

Bof, mais non. C'est une carte de fidélité comme une autre.

OWARI

* * *

**Rêêêêveuh ta viiie eeeen couleuuuuur… XD**

**Sponsorisé par Carrefour et Domino's Pizza.**


End file.
